Our Strange Feeling Toward Each Others -Elliot X OC-
by Kurousagi20Dattebayo
Summary: My name is Ferlinne Magernswoth. Today I've moved back to Pandora. I've a crush with Gilbert. But I must to do a mission with a jerk guy name Elliot Nightray. He is really pisses me off ! But one day.. I have a strange feeling towards him.What is it?How come?
1. Our First Reaction

Hello guys! Well ,this is my first fanfic. It's about Elliot N. x Oc.I'm very sorry for my grammar and some verb.. And I'm sorry too for the wrong spelling. I will really happy if you want to read my first fanfic! Please review and follow after you read the story. And please support me! I do not own Pandora Hearts .Well then.. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Our First Reaction

Magernswoth, well yes.. That is my noble name.. My full name is Ferlinne

Magernswoth. Well as you see.. I am a noble. And I have a contract with a chain name Maze. My skills.. Umm well My chain's skills is a rope that can tight and throw person into a black hole dimension and there is a 100 swords for attack and a shield for protection. Pretty good,huh? I and Oz were a childhood friend! That's why I know Ada and Gilbert.. And I was 6 years old. But before Oz celebrate his 15 years old.. I and my parents move from Pandora because of my father's work. And today I've come back to Pandora again...!

"Pandoraaa! I'm back !" I yell in my thought when I arrived here.

"Well it's haven't change much since the last time I've here.. Hmm? What's that...?" I ask in my mind when suddenly that "thing" make me feel interest.

"No way.. That's..that's a CAKE SHOP!" I shout in the center of the city.

Well sometimes I slip of the tongue when I feel so exited. It's kinda embrassing for shouting like that 'cause people will think weird of us. As you see.. I really love cake shop at Pandora so I am very happy when I found cake shop here again

"Hmm.. What should I buy here.." I mumbled

Suddenly..

"I..it can't be.. Are you.. Ferlinne?" A young tall boy suddenly ask me with a nervous voice.

"Urm.. Yes.. And you are?" I answer.. and ask back

"It's me! Gilbert! Do you remember me?" He ask

"Gilbert... WHAT?!" I shout with a shock.

"No way! That Gilbert?! Oz's servant?! For sure?!" I blush a little

"Yeah,when did you come back here?he ask

"Urm..i've just arrived today.. " I feel I blush madly so I look down to covered my red face.

Urm..honestly I like Gil since I was young..And now when I meet him again..he've change to a cool person!

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you again" he say with a smile on his face

"M..me too.. Ng? Ah! What about Oz?! I heard that he fall to abyss and came back again! Is that true?!"

"Yes.. But he's find now..Wow that news spread everywhere ,huh?"

"Phew so he is fine now.. Oh yes! Can you tell me where is the nightray residence is? I have a mission with someone there."

"Okay.. Well i will go with you"

"T..thanks.." I blush again.. "Erm.. What about Oz now? Where is he now?" I continued asking

"Well.. Now he is with that stupid rabbit .."He say with a bit coldly voice.

"Stupid .. What?!" I ask confusely

"Stupid rabbit.. Yeah his chain.. The B-rabbit.. He is now an illegal contractor"

"B..B-RABBIT?! Illegal contractor?!" I shout shockly again

"Yeah... Well I'll tell you everything while we walk to the nightray residence"

We walk and talk.. Then after a half hour we've arrived at nightray residence.

"N..nn.. Now you're a NIGHTRAY?!" I shout again.. And it's very embrassing 'cause I shout in front of the nightray residence door.. "Ukh..my pride" I whispered in my heart

"Well yes.. Btw.. Who will have the same mission as your ?"

"Urm.. I don't really know what kind of person he is.. It's Elliot Nightray .." I answer

"E..ELLIOT?!" Now he shout

"Well yes.. Do you know him? What kind of person he is?! Nice and polite person right?!" I ask him with a big smile

"Well..you'll see.." He mumbled

Elliot POV

I was walking with Reo when suddenly someone call my name.. It was Gilbert.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well I've come here with.." Suddenly a girl cut his talking

"You've must be Elliot Nightray and you are Reo right?! Well nice to meet you,guys I'm Ferlinne!" She says it happily.. like an idiot.

"Well,nice to meet you too Ferlinne san" Reo reply

"My full name is Ferlinne Magernswoth! And I'll be your partner for the sablier mission" suddenly she shake my hand without my permission!

"Le..let go of my hand !" I take my hand back

Ferlinne POV

"Eh?! Why he looks so mad?! D..did I say something wrong?.." I ask in my mind

Elliot POV

She treat me like she knows me well. It sucks..

"Ng? Wait.. You said that you and I will go to the same mission.. What was that?! The one that will go to sablier is only me and Reo!" I shout at her

"W..why are you shouting like that?! I didn't say something wrong! " she cover her ear with his hand.

"Eh? You don't know about that elliot?! Ferlinne.. Who sent you that letter?" ask that gilbert to that unknown girl

"Well.. It is from prince nightray.." She answer him

"What?! Ukh that dammit man.. Make a decision without telling me" i cover my face with my hand.

"Elliot.. You mustn't call your father like that." Said Reo

"Just shut up Reo! Well then you are joining the Sablier mission aren't you.." I continued

Ferlinne POV

"Yes! And please call me.." Suddenly he cut me by saying..

"Well..but can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" I reply.

"You.. How old are you? You're so.. *short* "he ask

"16.. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I shout when I realize that he called me 'short'

"What?! You are in the same age as I am?! But your heigth just like a 14 years old child!" He reply

"Ukh..how dare you to say that.. YOU JERK! " i slap him

Well it's my *angry mode* it will *on* when i am really mad.

"W..WHAT WAS THAT?! HOW DARE YOU TO SLAP ME AND CALL ME JERK!?" he roar at me..

"Here he goes.." Said Reo to Gilbert that already cover his face with his hand

"Hey .. Hey.. You to cut it out.. Ng..? Heikh! It's already half past 3 pm! Oz has must been searched me! Well i'll go back first Ferlinne.. Elliot, Reo!" Then..he pats my hand and go.

"O..okay.. Bye ^_^ " i reply him.. I smile a bit and blush

"Well, then ..let's go to Sablier now.. The sooner the better" Reo says

Elliot POV

"Ng?" I ask in my mind when I realize that *that damn girl* acts to Gilbert is different than when she acts with the others. Like have a special feeli..

"Yeah you better hurry up stupid nightray!" That girl suddenly talk to me.

"Stupid nightray.. ... WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SHORTY!?" I roar

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT?!" I ask her

She stops and turn to face me.. And say.. "You ask why? Then I'll answer you.. 'CAUSE YOU STUPID SO I CALL YOU STUPID .. + nightray. Okay let's walk! " with a grin

"Ahaha..You'll pay this shorty...! " i reply with an evil mode

"Pardon me?!" She says

"This damn girl.." I say in my thought while staring at her

Ferlinne POV

"This jerk.." I say in my thought while staring at him

- Normal POV -

They both say in their thought..

"REALLY PISSES ME OFF!" with a fire mood..

* * *

Chapter 1 done ^_^ thank you so much for reading! Please review!if you want to know what happen after this,read chap 2! :D And I will be so happy if you want to read the Chap 2 ! See you! XD Special thanks to Kurokenkishi san!


	2. Here! At Sablier

Hi there! We meet again here at chapter 2 ! Thank you very much if you still want to continue reading my fanfic ^_^ ! Yeah, I know that Elliot will die at the manga.. And it is very sad.. But I change the story here! Elliot won't die! So the end will be a happy ending end!

Ferlinne : Kurousagi san doesn't own Pandora Hearts. She/he just own the story and me! Wait.. She/he owns me?! I..I belong to her/him?!

Elliot : Just shut up and start the story ,idiot!

Ferlinne : Fine!

Me : Enjoy reading! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

Here, At Sablier

**Ferlinne POV**

"Ng.. Now we turn to the right or to the left ?" I ask them the way to sablier.

"Don't turn left or right..Just go STRAIGHT ,YOU IDIOT!" Elliot shout at me.

"How can you join the mission but don't know the way?!" He continue and sigh

"Well, sorry STUPID NIGHTRAY! But can you stop shouting at me like that?!" I reply

Well, as you see.. Now I am in a mission to Sablier with them. I was happy when I was going to do the mission.. But when I know my partner is that *stupid nightray* . I'd better refuse the mission -_-

Suddenly Reo whisper to me "Ferlinne san sorry for Elliot's attitude.. The truth, he is actually a nice guy.."

"O..okay" I try to reply him. Yep.. Reo and Elliot have a really opposite character in my eye.

**Elliot POV**

"How can this girl is in the same mission with me?! What is *he* thinking about?!" I ask in my thought

-At Sablier-

"So this is Sablier, right? Well.. Reo, urmm..what should we do here?" She ask.. With an innocent face.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE EVEN DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD YOU DO HERE,IDIOT?!" I shout

"I.. I ask it to Reo! Not you! Just shut up ! " she shout at me

"Ng? You don't know the reason why we are here Ferlinne san?" Ask Reo

"We..well I only received a letter that tell me to go to Sablier with you guys..S..sorry" she say it with a guilty voice.

"Ahaha I see.. You don't need to say sorry! You don't do something wrong any way." Reo reply

"What?! She should say sorry !" I comment

"She doesn't do something wrong,Elliot" Reo reply me

"Thank you and sorry again,Reo!" Then she turn to face me..

"Wait.. You say sorry? to you? Heh! Like I will" turn her face again.

"Can I kill you?! Can I ,huh?!" I reply with an evil smile mood

"Don't fight you two.. Well we come here only for observe the situation at here.. Not really a tough mission" Reo reply.

"So you meant.. We're just gonna observe the situation here? She said while walking around.

Suddenly I realize that..

"Wait.. It's sounds like something crack.. Wait.. It's cracking?! The ground is cracking?!" In my thought

**Ferlinne POV**

When I was walking around the hole.. Suddenly...

"Ferlinne! The ground is cracking! Go from there!" Elliot shout at me

"Eh?! Cracking?!" I shout with a shock.

I try to escape from there .. But it is too late.

"Kyaaa!" I fall down. I can hear Reo calls my name and Elliot says "dammit! It's Too late"

"No way! I'm gonna die here? But there's many thing that I haven't do.. Like, confess my love to Gilbert.. Ugh! Stupid me." Say it in my thought

- Silent -

"Ouch.. It's hurt.. So dark here.." Say it to myself..

"Where am I ?Wait.. I remember! I was falling .. Then.." with a sweat drop..

"A..am I in.. Heav.." Sweat drop..

"Get away from me you, idiot!" He shout to me

"Wa..Wait.. E..elliot?!" I say it with a shock, then I realize that I am on the top of his body! Our face was so near! Then I get of.. With a little blush..

"Idiot! I told you to go from there!" He stand up and shout at me again

"I.. I try to run from there! But the ground..." I try to explain him

"Elliot! Ferlinne san! Both of you! Are you alright?" Suddenly Reo call us from above.

"R.. Reo!" I reply him.

"Yeah, we're fine here.. The hole not too deep,thought. But it's too hard to climb up." Elliot reply him

"Well, that's really nice Elliot.. You jumped from here to save Ferlinne san.. That why Ferlinne san doesn't get a wound at all.." Said Reo

"D..Don't say that, stupid!" Elliot shout at him with a little blush on his face.

"Eh?! He saved me?! Elliot did?! He did?!" I ask to Reo with a shock face..

"Yep.. Like I told you before.. He's yeah.. pretty nice guy.." He say with a smile on his face.

"WHAT?! Just shut up Reo!" Elliot shout at him with a little blush again

"Th..thank y.." Try to thanks him.. But he cut my talking -_- by saying..

"Reo! We can't climb up! So ask the Pandora's people for help, it's an order!" "Ah.. You say something shorty?"

"Nothing.. Stupid Nightray." I Reply him.

"What?! That what you call me after I save you?!" He shout at me again.

"Well, Elliot I'll be back after I call the Pandora people! " Reo reply him and go, search for the Pandora's people.

**Elliot POV**

"Then,what should we do now?" I ask her

"... Take a rest?" She answer while yawning

"What?! You're tired already?!" with a shock

"Why? It's dark anyway! Well if you don't want to go rest and stay up all the night.. Well, it's up to you.. Yeah, don't care if you get sick.."She answer it with a grin.

"Arrrgh Fine!" I shout at her angrily

"D..DON'T SIT BESIDE ME ,STUPID NIGHTRAY!"

"WHO'S GONNA SIT BESIDE YOU, IDIOT?!" I shout to reply her

**Normal POV**

Both of them say the same thing in their though...

"Hurry up Reo! Don't want to get stuck with her/him!"

Then they both fell asleep.

-At the Morning-

**Ferlinne POV**

"GYAAAAA!" I shout.

* * *

Want to know why Ferlinne shout? Then read chapter 3! Oh yes.. When Elliot say "_How can this girl is in the same mission with me?! What is *he* thinking about?!"_ The words *_he_*points to Prince Nightray/Elliot's father. Well then, thanks for reading! Sorry if it is a short story.. And sorry if there is an OOC. Please review and follow ^_^ ! See you on chapter 3! XD


	3. Becoming Friend?

Me : Hi there everyone! We meet again here at chap 3! Sorry for the long time to update the chap 3.. Yeah.. Many school works.. You know.. Hahaha

Elliot : The author doesn't own Pandora Hearts. Please review and follow.

Ferlinne : Wait.. That's my line! Why it's you who say those words?!

Elliot : What?! Have a problem with that? You even still drinking that earl grey tea!

Ferlinne : Oo I see *smile evilly* *spoiled out the tea to Elliot's hand*

Elliot : Ouch , it's hot! *shock* What the heck are you doing, idiot?!

Ferlinne : Oops ! My bad *grin*

Oz : When will I come out in this story?

Elliot : Geeh?! What are you doing here,shorty?!

Oz : Well.. Just wanna say that the author really want to thanks to any people that have follow and review him/her ^_^ ! She/he really grateful for that!

Me : Let's start the story !

* * *

Chapter3

Becoming Friend?

**Normal POV**

Elliot and Ferlinne fall down into a not to deep hole at Sablier. But,still they can't climb up. So they ask Reo to ask the Pandora's people help. Then they took a rest and fall asleep.

At Elliot and Charlotte side

**Elliot POV**

I wake up when I heard someone shout and..

"What?" I mumbled

"GYAAAA!" She shout..

"GUOGH!" Suddenly I felt someone slap me hardly.

"Ouch! It's hurt! What have you done you idiot?! You slap me! No! You PUNCH me!" I ask her angrily

"What have I done?! The reason that I punch you is your act,Stupid Nightray! You.." She answer

"I what?!" I ask her

"Y..you... You.. " she say it with a little blush in her face.

"I WHAT?!" Still asking her.

"you.. Sleep with leaning your head on my SHOULDER!" She answer with a blush

"... WHAT?!" Ask her with a shock

"Arrrgh! You Stupid Nightray! What have you done?!" She say it blushing madly.

"I didn't! Well.. I was only sleeping.. It was an accident you idiot! The point is.. It wasn't my fault, idiot!" I blush a little

"What?! Still..still sa..sa..sa..ying it's n..not your fault?! Well,at least say sorry!" She still blushing

"Huh?! Why should I say sorry, idiot?! It's not my fault anyway! And I don't remember exactly when I did that! "

"What?! It's totally your fault! You also made me woke up from my dream about the holy knight!" She say it angrily.

"Wait.. You say 'holy knight' ? You read that book?"I ask her and repeat the word she said.

**Ferlinne POV**

"Urm.. Yes.. What's wrong about that?" I ask

"Well.. Do you like that series?" He Still asking

"Urm.. Well I more like Sherlock Holmes than Holy Knight.. But.. Yep! I like it!" I answer

"Really?! And who do you like more? The Holy Knight or the valet?"

"Valet.. You meant Edgar? Urm.. What suppose I say.. Well I like Edgar but I love Edwin more!" I say it smiling

"Ha,nice choice! Well I also like Edwin,thought"

"Really?! Well, I really like when Edwin he said ' Bla..bla...blaaa..."

"Ha,that was still nothing! The most cool scene is when he said 'I shall shoulder all his thoughts and fate' at volume 17 page 256, line 3."

"Well,true! And do you know that Zekred was bla.. Bla.. Bla.." I say

"Huh, you're sharp.. And Zekred is allied with Count Gorey and bla bla"

Then we talk and laugh.. After the chit-chat.

"... Wait.. Why are we chatting right now? Aren't we ..fighting before..?" I ask..

He stupefied then say "Well...You're the one who start the conversation first" he reply

"What?! You blaming me?! The one who start the stupid act was you,jerk!"

"You call me Jerk?! " He shout at me

And we both fight again.. Later,after we tired fighting~

*both sigh*

"Ya,know. Your personalty really look like that shorty.." He say suddenly

"S..shorty? T..there's another shorty besides me? I ask him

"Yeah, that Oz.. Oz Vessalius." He reply

"Eh?! Wait.. You know him? Well how do he looks now?" I ask him.

"... He looks ... very short." He answer

"That's not what I'm asking about, stupid nightray! I meant, how is he now?"

"Ha! Why should I care about him,thought" he answer coldly.

"Geez.. You're so mean.. Well.. I wonder.. How many people do you call 'shorty' ?"

"Well.. Just you and him.. Geh?! What the heck are you asking about?!"

"Nothing~ " i giggled

"I think you call 'shorty' to every person you meet.." I added, with a grin

"Idiot! I'm only call that to a short person.. Like you, for example"

"I'm not short,you stupid nightray! *sigh* .. Why Reo is taking so long.." I wonder

"*gulp*... Don't say that he..." Suddenly he say with sweat drop

".. No way.. It can't be... He.." I reply

"LOST?!" We both shout.

- At Reo side -

"I must to be hurry! Elliot and Ferlinne san must be waiting.. " I say in my thought while walking to the pandora's office.

"Well.. After call the pandora.. Then come back hurry... Wait... " i stop and think..

"... I ... Forget the way back?!" With a Sweat drop

-Back to Elliot & Ferlinne Side-

**Still Ferlinne POV~**

"Arrrgh! That stupid valet! Why should he being stupid in a time like this?!" He shout angrily

"No way! It's a nightmare,to be stuck with him! Hurry up wake from your dream, Ferlinne!" Say it to myself

He sigh and say " Guest we should find the way out,ourself!"

"Eh?! But what should we do if we get lost?" I ask him

"Do,ya wanna get stuck here forever or try to get out from here, you idiot?!" He shout at me

"Alright.. Alright.. I get it! I'm just asking! Don't always shouting at me like that!" I reply him with my hands covering my ears

"Look! There's a way there.. Maybe we can find the way out.." He say by pointing the way he talking about.

"Okay..." I walk follow him.

Suddenly he say.."You.. Keep walking behind me or you'll get lost,'kay?"

"Ng? He.. Somehow looks nice.." I say it in my mind.

*Bathump* "...eh?! What's that?" I ask in my thought.

Suddenly my heart beat so fast.. And I feel that I'm blushing..

"Wh... What is this feeling?! .. Is this.."

* * *

Me : Sorry if it's a short story again.. Try to make it not bored .. Sorry if it's boring *bow*

Ferlinne : What's happening to me?! Am I sick?! My heart beat so fast!

Me : Well.. Maybe you'll find out it at chap 5

Elliot : Chap 5 ? Isn't it should be chap 4?

Me : oh, right! Chap 4 is a special story *wink*

Oz : Hey! Will I be in the special story?

Me : You'll see!

Me : Once again, thank you very much for reviewing and following me ! Keep review or follow! And for the other.. Please review and follow me as well! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
